Hermanos
by Helena Noemi Blanca Mary Anne
Summary: Ron es el hermano mayor que el deseo tener y sus hermanos lo descubren. mal resumen mirar dentro no es muy largo.


**AVISO: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **NOTA: Aprecio los comentarios y críticas** **.**

 **Hermanos**

Ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter no era un asunto fácil para Ron, con su problema de confianza y la sombra alargada que sus hermanos habían proyectado sobre él. Pero pronto descubrió que ser su mejor amigo tenía sus ventajas.

Fred y George no se atrevieron a hacerle otra broma después de que Harry se ocupara de devolverles la que le hicieron la primera semana en el colegio. Percy no le daba tanto la vara ni se metía con él para que estudiara más desde que se habían hecho amigos de Hermione. Y el resto de sus hermanos estaban demasiado lejos para hacer nada.

La verdad es que contra más tiempo pasaba con Harry más cuenta se daba que ya no pensaba en el cómo Harry Potter, sino como en el niño escuálido que necesitaba ayuda para arrastrar cosas de un lado a otro y al que había que vigilar para que coma cuando está demasiado nervioso. Por ello cuando se despertó una noche, después de navidad, al oír un ruido y se encontró a Harry removiéndose nervioso en su cama por una pesadilla, el no dudo ni un segundo en su siguiente acción; se levantó de su cama, se subió a la de Harry lo removió un poco para despertarlo y cuando su amigo lo miro con agradecimiento se echó a su lado, pese a su sorpresa y lo acogió en un abrazo de un brazo mientras le deseaba buenas noches.

No dijo nada ninguna de las veces cuando en años posteriores la misma escena se repetía muchas noches ya fuera en su cama o en la de Harry, dependiendo quien se despertara antes.

Por ello cuando la guerra acabo y sentados en el patio de la madriguera tomando un refresco sus hermanos les preguntaron cómo se habían hecho amigos los tres, no le sorprendió la respuesta que salió de su boca sin pensar.

-Tener un hermano pequeño hace que uno madure mucho para protegerlo, incluso si incluye tener que enfrentar a un trol para salvar a la hermana adoptiva de dicho hermano pequeño.- sonrió de medio lado antes de sonreír más ampliamente y bromear- por supuesto que enamorarme de dicha hermana no entraba dentro de mis planes, jajajaja.

Hermione y Harry rieron con él, pero sus hermanos se le quedaron mirando con asombro hasta que Percy se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Ya considerabas a Harry tu hermano por aquel entonces?- dijo con una mirada triste al darse cuenta de que ninguno de ellos me conocía.

-"Los hermanos se cuidan, se apoyan, y se guardan la espala. Cuando no pueden proteger a su hermano toman venganza en su nombre y sobre todo permanecen unidos pase lo que pase."- Les recite de memoria la misma charla que Hermione le dijo a Harry un millar de veces durante los últimos siete años cuando intentaba evitar que fuéramos con él- Harry no tardo más de tres semanas en cumplir todas las frases. Y cuando tuvo una pesadilla no pude evitar devolver el gesto.- Indique quitándole importancia, sabiendo que solo Harry y quizás Hermione entenderían eso último, no era la primera vez que entraba a nuestra habitación para encontrarnos en la misma cama.

La sonrisa orgullosa de su madre palideció en comparación a la sonrisa honesta y sin sombras que Harry le dedico, a pesar de ver las miradas doloridas de sus hermanos al saber que no habían rellenado todas las casillas con él nunca hasta ahora.

Cuando el primer hijo de Harry con su hermana nació y Harry lo puso en sus brazos la mirada que le dio lo dijo todo pero aun así no le molesto que Harry lo dijera en voz alta para que el resto supiera la verdad.

Porque Ron quería a Harry como su hermano pequeño, pero no le venía nada mal a su ego saber que no solo era el hermano mayor de Harry, sino también…

" _James Sirius Potter Weasley te presento a tu padrino, tío, y espero que tu héroe como lo es el mío Ron Weasley. Él ya se ha comprometido a cuidar de ti, vigilar que sepas salir de los problemas en los que sin duda te meterás, porque reconozcámoslo entre tu nombre y la suerte Potter la tienes complicada hijo, y despertarte por las noches en caso de que tengas pesadillas o malos sueños para dejar que duermas con él para protegerte de ellas tal y como lo hizo conmigo."_

Y su sonrisa igualaba a la mía al saber que tenía muchas cosas para compartir con sus hijos y ahijados en el futuro, pero que todas tendrían en común que eran al lado de su hermano.


End file.
